The Song That Binds
by Yorusoi Shifon
Summary: The rating is for later chapters in the story. It's the first FanFic that we SoifonShihoin and Yoruichi Fon have actually managed to go through with. i hope you like it!


"Yoruichi?" A loud, black-haired woman sitting across from her friend, yelled, trying to get her attention. "HEY!" She yelled and her friend finally responded.

"Huh? What... Where am I?" The dark skinned woman asked before looking at her surroundings. 'Kuukaku's place... I'm at Kuukaku's' she thought to herself before breathing a sigh of relief. The cup of coffee sitting in front of her sat untouched and probably cold.

"Drink your damn coffee! I made it for yah so you'd stay awake for tonight." Kuukaku Shiba was a loud and bad-mouthed woman with a lot of attitude. She had planned that her and her seemingly tired friend would hit the clubs tonight. Yoruichi was in fact tired. The dark skinned, purple haired beauty with shining golden eyes was actually thinking about turning down the request to go to the clubs tonight. "...And i don't care what you say. We're going to the clubs tonight." Kuukaku finished, taking Yoruichi's untouched coffee and dumping it down the sink. She prepared the coffee maker to make her more coffee and this time brought her the milk. "Is this why you didn't drink it?" She asked, placing the hot coffee cup and milk carton near Yoruichi, and sat down.

"No, I've just been... distracted." Yoruichi replied as she frowned and poured the milk into her steaming cup of java. Yoruichi had a right to be upset though. Her latest girlfriend of almost two years recently broke up with her so she would rather eat ice cream all day and cry than hit the blaring clubs. Kuukaku scoffed and got up from her chair again. 'Damn, is she restless today' Yoruichi thought and Kuukaku made her way to her room to get changed. The dark skinned woman had already chosen her attire for the night, but was still regretting saying 'yes' to the outing. She was wearing a short pleated grey skirt and a white button school uniform shirt. The top three buttons had been left undone to give the shirt a low cut look. Her footwear consisted of black leather sandals, that were infact heels. They only added an inch of height, but were more comfortable than any sneaker, and strappy to give a sexy allure. A few minutes later, Yoruichi's tattooed friend walked out of her room and asked her friend what she thought. Kuukaku's outfit consisted of a black pair of jeans, a very low cut red shirt and black boots. Yoruichi, not even looking, nodded.

"Don't tell me your depressed about the girl you lost yesterday..." She sighed thoughtfully at her sulking friend. Yoruichi let out a sigh of her own, too lost in thought to reply to her concerned friend. Suddenly, a hand made contact with the back of the purpled haired woman's head.

"What was that for..." She asked, almost emotionless.

"You are an attractive woman and you can get anyone you want with your charm. Now lets go to the club and bag you a hottie!" Kuukaku encouraged which lifted up Yoruichi's spirits. Smiling a cat-like grin, the pair left the apartment.

Yoruichi and Kuukaku ended up at a club by the name of Hachi Ken. They made it in easily and found that it was packed with people drinking. They stopped to watched the people below on the dancefloor from the dark balcony that skirt around the ground floor of the establishment. The dancefloor was relatively large with a DJ turntables sitting in front of it. A bar sat off to the side of the dancefloor for people who wanted a drink and take a break from dancing. Kuukaku lead her friend to the bar and sat at the stools waiting for the bartender. There wasn't many people sitting around the bar but Yoruichi didn't mind that. She hates being crowded. The bartender approached them a few minutes later.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi. What can I get you ladies tonight?" He got right to the point and quickly. Yoruichi wasn't facing the bar of course. She was scoping the dancefloor for a possible girlfriend. As the lights around the dancefloor got dimmer, the lights around the DJ turntables got brighter. As Kuukaku was about to order, Hisagi silenced her by turning away. He didn't do it to be rude, but he wanted to listen to the DJ's favorite catch phrase that kept the customers coming back. The microphone was suddenly turned on and the music was turned down low as the DJ would say what was needed. A dark haired girl stood up from her chair and smiled at her crowd, causing an uproar as everyone waited for her to speak. Her gray eyes glimpsed at Yoruichi's for a second and the golden eyed beauty stopped breathing.

"Hello and welcome to another successful turn out to Club Hachi Ken! This is your DJ wanting to tell you what the buzz is about. Let start off by celebrating this turn out with some sweet techno." The small DJ then waved at Hisagi and sat down, playing the loud techno music. Hisagi turned to Kuukaku and smiled, pulling out a bottle of water from the mini fridge under the counter.

"Sorry about that. Now, what can I get you this evening?" He asked again in Kuukaku's direction. She smirked.

"I'll have..."

"That DJ's name!" Yoruichi blurted out as she turned to Hisagi. "I want the DJ's name, please." She must have had some sort of look on her face because Hisagi began chuckling.

"That would be DJ Soifon. She's the best and only DJ in Karakura town that'll actually put up with the boss. In a way, her and the boss are similar. Why'd you wanna know?" He asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at Yoruichi's now blushing face. Now stammering for words, she turned and was about to get up before being stopped by Hisagi placing the bottle of water in her hands. Stunned, Yoruichi was about to ask what it was for when Hisagi answered it for her. "That wave Soifon gave me was a signal that she's thirsty. Go give her the water and request this song. If you wanna catch her heart that is..." He said with a smirk as he handed Yoruichi a piece of paper, and then turned back to Kuukaku to take her order.

Yoruichi weaved her way through the crowded dancefloor, feeling uncomfortable with the sudden bumping and grinding that she felt. She made an extra effort not to be touched. She finally made it out in one piece and found the stairs to the DJ sound booth. DJ Soifon sat with her chair back facing Yoruichi as she looked for a song to play after her techno rampage. The dark haired woman walked behind Soifon's chair and tapped it lightly. The steely stare of the girl was on Yoruichi as she whirled around, her braids swinging at the sudden motion. Soifon smiled slightly.

"So, what song would you like me to play next?" She said, friendly enough. Yoruichi was stunned as she began to admire the small DJ. Soifon was wearing what seemed to be a black and yellow hoodie with what Yoruichi thought was antenna sewn into the hood and dark blue jeans. Soifon looked stunned and looked at the womans trembling hands. The DJ tilted her head slightly before speaking. "A-are you... Ok?" She asked Yoruichi as she stood up and motioned for Yoruichi to sit down in her chair. Yoruichi was surprized when she found herself in the chair, not remembering that she had sat down in the first place. Soifon stood in front of her, smiling sweetly. She took a sip of her cold bottled water and offered it to Yoruichi who reluctantly had a sip too. "I better get the next song playing unless you had one in mind." Soifon asked Yoruichi again and before she knew it, Yoruichi had given her the piece of paper and made her escape back to the bar. Soifon shook her head a little confused by the display but opened up the folded piece of paper and read the song title to herself. She blushed lightly and then looked over at the bar to find an almost fainted Yoruichi, gulping down water.

Yoruichi stared at Hisagi and Kuukaku who were laughing at how sick to her stomach she looked and about why she had rushed back to them. "She's so... So... Why didn't you tell me that she was attractive!" Yoruichi yelled at Hisagi who had pulled out another bottle of water for the DJ and another for Yoruichi.

"I'll tell you what, if you ask out DJ Soifon tonight before she goes home, I'll make you guys a tab here as regulars. That, and drinks will be on the house tonight. What'dyah say?" Hisagi smirked. He was such a con man but he knew that the dark skinned girl wouldn't turn back from that. Kuukaku looked slightly like she was pleading. Free booze for the night would be great for her. Yoruichi turned her head back to the DJ's station and then to Hisagi.

"I'll take you up on it but I'll wait until we're alone. You got that?" She clearly stated as Hisagi handed her the bottles of water and another piece of paper for her to travel back to Soifon. Yoruichi read the paper while walking toward the DJ station. 'Seems he accepts but I have to stay even after it closes. And they have a meeting tonight which could last until who knows when. He must know her personality to get when she's really happy or something. I can't lie about it either cuz they work together. What have I gotten into this time?' The dark skinned woman said as she walked over to Soifon's chair and tapped it again. Snapping her head back quickly, Soifon saw that it was the same visitor that ran off before.

"You got a song for me or are you just Hisagi's new water runner?" Soifon sounded a little irritated now but Yoruichi handed her the bottle of water. Soifon sighed and smiled, thanking the golden eyed beauty before offering her spare chair that was now noticably there in the corner of the station. Yoruichi wheeled the chair next to Soifon who was now happily sipping away at her water. Yoruichi was about to speak when Soifon stood up and turned the microphone on. "Ok everyone. Now I know you all hate it when it comes to the end of the night but we all know that I'll be here every weekend. Come on out tomorrow night and dance with us. Playing my final song request and personal favorite, I Know You Want Me by Pitbull. Good night!" Soifon ended her speach like she did every night, with her favorite song and surprisingly, Yoruichi's paper had the song written on it. Yoruichi listened to the lyrics carefully as Soifon sat down and sighed deeply.

"L-long night?" Yoruichi asked, knowing full well that the life of a DJ on the weekends must be tough. Soifon turned to her and smiled. She nodded slowly.

"And I have a meeting after this so I won't make it home until just after 3 this morning." Soifon sighed deeply again, smiling at the song that Yoruichi had told her to play with the paper and listening to it die down as the song ended and the people began to rush the doors. Soifon stood up and stretched. "I suppose I better get to that meeting. And you need to get home." Soifon told Yoruichi before turning off all of her equipment and leaving Yoruichi in her booth. Hisagi waved at Soifon and they both walked into the back room.

Yoruichi sat at the bar by herself. Kuukaku had ditched her to go home early and drink the booze that she had payed for to take home. Yoruichi heard a very loud and high pitched voice coming from the room.

"You guys rock! You are so awesome and you guys are going to be big stars!" The happy voice stated, sounding slightly like a little girl. Her red pig tails swung as she obsessively walked back and forth in front of her desk.

"Well, I'm a bar tender, she's the DJ and you've got him as the body guard but he gets here late every night." Hisagi argued, pointing at a very large man sitting at a table.

"I'm only late cuz She ain't ready." The scary yet huge man responded. A little girl popped up on his shoulder.

"That's right! You tell 'im, Kenny." The pink haired girl announced.

"SHUT UP! I wanna get outta here." Soifon yelled as she was standing against the wall opposite the door, one leg bent and propped up against the door and her arms were crossed. The girl with the red pigtails nodded and sat down.

"Actually, that was the end of the meeting. Have a good night and I'll see you all...?" She asked, waiting for everyone to finish her sentence.

"Tomorrow Suzumebachi Boss." They finished.

"Thats Boss Hachi to you!" Suzumebachi yelled at them as they filed out of the office.

Hisagi left the office first, followed closely by the burly man and his pink haired companion and then by Soifon.

Soifon tilited her head at the sight of Yoruichi sitting at the bar and smiled. She walked up to her briskly and tapped her shoulder. Clearly falling asleep on her hand which was propping up her head, Yoruichi jumped slightly at the small touch. She blinked a few times and saw Soifon standing before her and blushed slightly. Soifon gestured for Yoruichi to follow her and the dark skinned woman did.

"You waited for me after my shift to walk me home?" Soifon said with a slight giggle. "I've never had that happen before, just people wanting to take me out for 'a good time.'" Soifon giggled some more before turning to Yoruichi. "Do you live far from the club?" She asked. She wasn't really so interested in other peoples lives but Yoruichi made some sort of a connection with her and she wanted to get to know her.

"Actually, my ride bailed on me and is probably at her apartment drinking her self away. Tsk..." Yoruichi stated sadly. She continued walking with Soifon until they arrived at Soi's apartment which wasn't that far away from the Club. Yoruichi turned away from Soifon and began walking back the way they had walked. "I might see you tomorrow." Yoruichi said without saying good bye. Soifon's turned to Yoruichi and grabbed her wrist. She began to blush when Yoruichi turned and looked into her eyes, Soifon looked down.

"Y-you can stay the night with me and head home tomorrow..." Soifon stated, her eyes closed tightly and her temperature still rising. Yoruichi walked closer to Soifon and hugged her. 'What the hell am I doing? I just met the girl and now I want to to date her? Well, I did make that guy a bet so I better go through with it.' Yoruichi said to herself as a surprised Soifon hugged her back cautiously.

'I guess that means yes.' Soifon thought to herself as she turned to her apartment and opened it, leading Yoruichi to her abode. Apartment number 275 was where Soifon lived. Blushing, Soifon opened the door to her apartment and welcomed Yoruichi in. Soifon looked at the clock in the living room as she kicked off her shoes. "Wow 3:47am already... Um, make yourself at home." She said and was surprised when she found that she wasn't really tired. Yoruichi sat on her couch, taking the offer and Soifon sat next to her. Yoruichi turned toward Soifon.

"So... You um, wanna go out some time?" Yoruichi asked, stunned that she actually got it out of her dry throat. She looked back at Soifon who smirked and almost laughed out loud.

"What makes you think i go for girls, hmm?" Soifon asked, confident that her secret wouldn't be found out. Yoruichi pulled out a piece of paper and smiled.

"This says other wise." Yoruichi claimed. Soifon blushed slightly and snatched the paper from Yoruichi and began reading it.

"Tsk... Damn you Hisagi," the dark haired girl cursed as she moved closer to Yoruichi. She reached out her hand and gently brushed it with Yoruichi's. Yoruichi suddenly hugged Soifon briefly, feeling a wave of happiness gently meld over her. Yoruichi want to get to know Soifon better and Soifon wanted the same so they proceeded a game of 20 questions before the pair drifted off to sleep.


End file.
